


My Dad the Hokage

by NATFreak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: For the greatest hero of all time on his birthday, I present a one shot where Naruto's son Boruto talks about his father from his point of view.





	My Dad the Hokage

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

 

**A/N: For the greatest character of the greatest story of all time on his birthday, I present this one-shot where Naruto’s son Boruto will tell you about his dad, the Hokage, from his point of view. I should probably warn those of you who have not seen Boruto the Movie yet since this fanfic takes place after it so if you do not want spoilers I suggest you leave, go watch Boruto because it is amazing, and come back. For those who have seen it, sit back and relax as I turn it over to the boy who does not want to become the Hokage like his old man. Enjoy!**

I used to think my dad was a good for nothing, lazy old man who cared more about his job than his wife and kids. I would get so mad that I pulled stupid pranks like painting on the faces of the Hokages just to get his attention when what I really should have done is sat down and talked to him. Perhaps then I may have been able to see my dad as he really is: a hero and the greatest father a kid like me could have.

 

Instead I chose to treat my old man like crap because I thought he did not know me, did not want to know me, so I would lash out at my dad just like I did in the Hokage’s office on my little sister’s birthday. I told him he better not forget or I would beat him up before turning away and stalking out of the room without waiting for him to respond.

 

Thinking about it now, I must have really hurt him but at the time I did not care. All I could think about was the days before my dad had been named the Seventh Hokage. Back then we spent so much time together. Maybe that’s why I said something stupid like it was better to have parents who were dead like Grandpa Minato and Grandma Kushina then to have one that was alive but never took the time to acknowledge you. You should have seen my mom when she told me I had no idea what I was talking about. She was right for it turned out I really knew nothing about my dad.

 

See, I have it lucky compared to my dad whose parents died the day he was born and was alone for most of his childhood because of the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him. My dad was not even aware of this until he was my age so he had no clue why the villagers hated him so much and yet instead of getting all dark and brooding about it like my Uncle Sasuke liked to, he stayed positive and decided to become the leader of the village so everyone would recognize him.

 

Even after Uncle Sasuke left the village, my dad still refused to give up as he fought to not only achieve his goal of becoming Hokage but to bring back the one person who understood the loneliness and pain that he had experienced. My dad did all of this while facing tough opponents like the Akatsuki and Kaguya to become the Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and while I am proud to call myself his son, I do not want to follow in his footsteps and become the next Hokage. I thought this would bum him out but instead my dad said…

 

“If your dream is to become a shinobi like Sasuke then go for it.”

 

I stared at my dad. “Seriously?”

 

Dad nodded. “It’s good to have a goal, it makes you want to work harder and become stronger instead of choosing the easy way out.”

 

“I just thought you would be disappointed that I don’t want to be the Hokage like you,” I replied with a shrug, instantly making me wince. My right arm still hurt from the battle.

 

“You alright?” asked Dad, watching me with concern.

 

I nodded and gave him a cocky grin. “I’m tough, like my old man.”

 

Dad grinned back before taking a seat next to me on my bed. “Look, if you want to be like Sasuke then go for it. I never wanted you to be my clone. I want you to be whoever you chose to be.”

 

“Even if I turn out to be stronger than both of you?” I asked.

 

Dad laughed and rubbed my head affectionately. “That’s not so much as an ‘if’ but a ‘when’ for I have no doubt you will grow to be a better man than both of us. Though you’ll have to work hard and keep going even when things get hard and your outfit becomes as tattered as my old one is.”

 

“Never give up, huh?” I murmured thoughtfully.

 

Dad nodded. “Right.”

 

“Are you two coming down for dinner?” inquired my mother as she appeared in the open doorway of my bedroom with my little sister Himawari clinging to her pant leg. “I’ve been calling you.”  

 

“Whoops, sorry Hinata,” said Dad guiltily as he smiled at my mom who also did not know the meaning of giving up. See, my mom has been in love with my dad ever since he had stood up to some bullies who had been picking on her because of her eyes back when they were kids. Dad, on the other hand, had taken a while to even notice she loved him and that he loved her back. My dad may be brave and strong but he’s not the smartest guy in the village. That would be Shikadai’s dad, Shikamaru who is my dad’s advisor. “We’ll be down in a second.”

 

Mom glanced from Dad to me then back to Dad, a small smile on her lips. “Alright but try not to take too long.”

 

“You got it,” promised Dad, watching as Mom and Hima left.

 

“You’re really lucky she waited so long,” I told Dad who turned to stare at me.

 

“Who told you-?” He asked curiously.

 

“Sarada,” I replied. “Aunt Sakura told her. Apparently it’s one of her favorite stories since she tells it to her a lot.”

 

Dad shook his head. “I should have known.”

 

“Guess never giving up runs in the family,” I said with a laugh.

 

“That’s for sure,” replied Dad with a sigh. “So does being incredibly strong which is why I want to tell you something quickly before your mom decides to come back up here.”

 

I cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

 

“That no matter who you chose to be, I will always be proud of you.”

 

Yep, I definitely have the best dad a kid could ask for.

 

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! You are definitely the best and never fail to make me feel better, stronger, and more confident. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, read review and show the love!**


End file.
